We're Not Crazy
by Mysstik Quill
Summary: They all were told their conditions weren't getting better. They've all be forced to live in Mystic Falls Mental Asylum. They all aren't getting out anytime soon...
1. Chapter 1

She was being moved to the west wing. The west wing was full of patients whose cases were severe. And she was being moved there because her Pyromania was getting out of control.

She followed the nurse to her new room. She looked up at the door it read B-13 Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. She had heard that no one wanted to room with Caroline so the nurses thought it be a perfect idea to room them up. She didn't care though; she didn't care about anything. The nurse opened the door, "Here you go Bonnie, your new room."

Her new room was just like her old one; plain white walls with two plain white dressers, two plain white beds. She was tired of white. The only difference was that there was blonde curled up on one of the beds.

"That's Caroline; she can be Bipolar and has a Body Dysmorphic Disorder. Maybe you can talk to her. I know you haven't talked since…"

Bonnie walked away she knew exactly when and where she stopped talking and she wasn't about to start talking to some girl with mood swings and body image problem.

"Anyway you'll be able to meet everyone else in the west wing in about an hour. So get comfortable."

With that the nurse left the room.

The men in white had already moved her stuff into the room so she sat and waited for something to happen.

After a while the body across from her stirred. Caroline's eyes opened to see a figure staring at her; she screamed. Caroline was confused and scared. Then happy because she got a new roommate and mad because they didn't tell her sooner. And of course she was worried about how she looked.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked curiously. "Oh you're my new roommate I'm so happy! Wait why didn't you wake me it's fucking rude and stalkerish to watch someone in there sleep." she was mad now.

Bonnie blankly stared at her. "Oh don't look at me I look hideous and there's no damn mirrors anywhere!"

_This girl talked a lot_, Bonnie thought.

"Why aren't you talking?" Caroline asked. "You're not talking to me because I'm ugly huh?" And with that Caroline began to cry; she sobbed and shuddered and rocked herself back and forth. Suddenly she stopped. _I'm probably scaring her, that's why she won't talk,_ Caroline thought as she gawked at Bonnie. Bonnie stared back wavering until the door opened.

The same nurse from earlier walked in.

"Hi Danielle!" Caroline waved enthusiastically.

"Hello Caroline, I see you've met Bonnie," Danielle said.

"Bonnie? That's her name, she hasn't spoken at all."

Danielle shook her head sadly, "Well Bonnie doesn't talk very much."

_Or at all,_ Bonnie thought.

"Any who I came to get you guys for break," Danielle said ushering the girls out of the room.

"Yay break. I hope Katherine's out she's fun," Caroline said hopping up and down.

"Caroline don't ever say that again. Katherine is bad news and she needs to go away," Danielle scolded.

Caroline's eyes watered up as they walked down the hall. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh dear," Danielle said, "They haven't given you your pills yet have they?" She reached into her pocket and retrieve a bottle and shook out a blue pill. "Here" she said to Caroline. The blonde took the pill and swallowed it. She stopped crying instantly.

They continued walking until they reached a white room filled with white couches, chairs, and table. There was white TV and remote. Bonnie hated the color white so much. As they entered Caroline run straight to a brown haired girl and started talking and pointing at Bonnie. Everyone in the room had there eyes on her, whispers began and Danielle tried to get them to stop to no avail.

Bonnie met every eye with cold green ones until she landed on a man with black hair and ice blue eyes. He smirked at her and eyed her up and down. She stared him down; trying to see what his deal was. _What the hell was wrong with him? Why is he looking at me like that_, she thought. _He's probably some psycho how likes to torment people. He looks dangerous and crazy._

The man with the ice blue eyes took a step closer to her and cocked his head.

"Looks like we have fresh meat. Oh and stop judging me with your eyes. Oh!" He held up his hand and waved it around then pointed at me, "Nickname; I declare you Judgey!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**My bad I didn't do it the first time but I don't own TVD, I will though some day. And there will be sooo much Bamon that Delena fans will vomit and attempt suicide. Lol but I digress…**

* * *

><p><em>Judgey? That was my nickname? Come on<em>, Bonnie thought.

"Leave her alone Damon," the dark haired girl next to Caroline said. Damon's eyes flashed and he turned to her.

"I might have a smidge of respect of Katherine, but that doesn't mean that have any for you. So don't talk to me like that Elena or next time you wake up you'll be missing a body part," he threatened.

"Damon!" Danielle cried. Elena turned back to Caroline ignoring Damon's threat.

"I didn't mean it Dani, didn't Dr. Julian tell you I've been relapsing," Damon said fake pouting.

"Maybe if you took your pills-"

"Maybe if you stop shoving a needle in my arm everyday!" he exploded. Danielle took a step back; he was right every morning they injected him with some type of drug-she wasn't even sure what is was-to numb his feelings and take away some of the dark thoughts he had. Damon used to a serial killer and tortured his victims in gruesome ways; once he was caught they were going to give him a death sentence. Then it was found that he had a mental disease; Antisocial Personality Disorder/Psychopath. So they sent him here seven years ago.

"Bonnie, come over here. I want you to meet Elena," Caroline called to Bonnie.

Bonnie not having anything else to do walked over the Caroline and Elena. "Bonnie Elena, Elena Bonnie."

Bonnie stared at Elena as she smiled slightly. "Hi," Elena said.

"This is Elena, she's really nice. She's also a Schizophrenic, her other half is Katherine. She's really mean, but fun to hang around," Caroline explained. Apparently Caroline had no qualms about telling peoples business.

"And that," she pointed to a boy sitting in a corner by himself writing in what looked liked a journal, "That's Stefan, he's extremely suicidal. He tried to kill himself three times just this week."

"Over there, that guy with the British accent is Klaus. He has Psychosis; someone told me that he hears these voices in his head that tell him no one loves him and he reacts by trying to kill them. The guy across from him is Matt and he has O.C.D. he has to do everything five times or he's convinced that something terrible will happen."

Caroline turned and pointed to the other side of the room, "That girl with the blonde hair is Klaus's sister, Rebekah, and she has a Brief Psychotic Disorder; which basically means she has short periods of delusions and behavior problems. And of course Damon, he's Stefan's brother, he's just crazy and a psycho murder. Be careful around him. But that's not everyone you'll probably meet everyone else at dinner," she finished.

"Care you know speaking of others illnesses is wrong," Elena chided.

Caroline pouted, "You're no fun. I want Katherine to come out. Katherine come out come out and play!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah Kat come out! Show yourself to the new girl," Damon joined in while staring at Bonnie.

Bonnie glared at him in return.

"Shut up you guys, I don't want her to come. I want to be in control of my own body," Elena whispered. Katherine cant come up out, every time she did something went wrong. And she don't want her here anymore and she wanted her body to herself. Katherine coming out more frequently now and the doctors didn't know what to do about it. They even switched her therapist from Dr. Dulce to Dr. Julian. Nothing help, not the pills, the pills made it worse but they didn't listen when I said so. They said it was just Katherine influencing me but it wasn't.

Damon was staring intensely at little green eyed brunette. She was beautiful and quiet. But she had this blank stare that shook him and he loved it. No one made him feel like that, it gave him a thrill.

She could feel his stare boring into her back. It was getting annoying, if he just wanted to say something he should just say it! He hasn't stopped staring at her since he gave her a nickname. Which she blatantly disliked. But he had these wonderful icy blue eyes never-the-less it didn't give him permission to stare at me.

Elena suddenly let out a groan. "Oh great Katherine's coming," Matt muttered. Elena grabbed the side of her like she was in pain then she stop. The air around her was no longer friendly and was replaced with animosity.

"Who are you?" Her question was directed at Bonnie but she stayed quiet.

"Katherine this is Bonnie. She doesn't talk," Caroline said.

Katherine eyed Bonnie up and down. "Hmm." She then turned and appeared to be looking her something.

"Stefan! There you are, did you miss me? I know I missed you," she said walking over to him.

"What about me Katherine? I'm feeling a little neglected." Damon was standing right in front of her. Blocking her path to Stefan.

"Of course I missed you, Damon. Now move." She tapped her foot waiting for him to move.

"I don't think I want to," he said.

"Fine." she roughly pushed past him and made her way to Stefan. Damon glared at her and Stefan.

Katherine ran her hand along Stefan's jaw. He jerked his face away from her.

"Go away Katherine, give Elena back her body," he said solemnly.

"Awe Stef don't be like that."

"Good-bye Katherine," he said getting up and walking away.

"Fine," she huffed. "Damon! How have you been?"

"Oh no Kat, I'm no ones second choice," Damon said going over to sit by Bonnie.

"Judgey, you haven't said a word to me since you got here," he complained.

Bonnie stared at Damon. What did he want? She thought.

"Awe don't look at me like that. Like I'm brothering you, like I'm crazy… I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are," the majority of the room said.

"Shut up!" Damon snapped. He glared at everyone before returning his gaze to Bonnie.

"Come on, speak." He reached out to touch her but she flinched away.

_Shit_, Bonnie thought. _I was supposed to stop doing that, it was a little known fact that I didn't like to be touched._

"Hey I wasn't going to hurt you," he said quietly.

_I wanted to shake my head but an adamant supporter of not responding to what anyone said to me,_ Bonnie thought.

They stared into each others eyes before Bonnie swiftly looked away. Butterflies invaded her stomach and she didn't know how to react. She's never felt this before.

Damon felt something stir inside him. It wasn't the usually feeling of thrill he got when he tortured someone; hearing them scream in pain, begging for mercy. No it wasn't that feeling; it was something else, something purer.

She had her head turned to him while he was gazed at her. Danielle walked back in the room to see Damon and Bonnie sitting close together. No, this couldn't happen last time Damon showed interest in a girl Caroline's condition got worse and Katherine came out more often. Bonnie was already spiraling downward she couldn't that get any worse.

"Dinner!" she called from the hall. "Oh and Bonnie dear, can I talk to you?"

Bonnie stood up from Damon and walked with Danielle down the hall while the others went to the dinning area.

_What did she want now_, Bonnie wondered.


	3. Chapter 4

**I know I said I was done with this story but I've been contemplating on coming back to it, so here we go I guess :/**

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked down the hall with Danielle.<p>

_What did she want?_ Bonnie thought.

Suddenly nurse Danielle stop and turned around to face Bonnie."Listen Bonnie," Danielle started, "Damon…well he's a bad influence and I don't think you should hang around him. It's for your own good Bonnie, really it is. So just stay away from him okay?" She looked at Bonnie's blank face and smiled then hastily walked off.

Bonnie shook her head at the nurses retreating figure. Who was she to tell her who she could and couldn't hang out with. She was seventeen for Christ's sake. She turned around and walked about the way she came.

Once she entered the lounge type area and looked around and wondered where she was supposed to go for dinner. To her right was a hallway, in front of her were two doors and to her left was another hallway and behind her was the hall she just came from. She shrugged and headed to the hall to her left.

"I don't like how she's telling you to stay away from me," a voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around and was met with the cold eyes of Damon.

"She can't take away what I want!" he snapped. His eyes were wild and unfocused. "She can't take you, because you're mine now. I'll just have to make she doesn't."

_He wants me?_ Bonnie thought, _why_.

Then his eyes focused on her and his breathing evened out. "That's not the door to the dinning room Judgey," he said as he moved closer to Bonnie. "Come on, I'll show you." he held out his hand.

Bonnie stared at it for some time before he finally with drew it and chuckled. "Fine, Follow me."

Damon led her down the hall to her right and soon they could her voices. Voices that jumbled together and talked at the same time. Damon stopped before he crossed the threshold to enter the dinning room and reached for her hand but before he got close Bonnie jerked away and glared at him. Damon met her eyes calmly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He kept staring at her while her glare softened. He ever so slowly he reached towards her arm and bit back a smile when she didn't pull away. _Good_, he thought.

Skin finally touched and Bonnie jumped but didn't move away as she stared into his eyes

_He's touching me,_ Bonnie thought bewildered.

Light against dark Damon slowly trailed his hand down towards Bonnie's hand all the while keeping eye contact.

"You're touching her!" A voice interrupted excitedly.

Bonnie quickly pulled her hand away and stepped back. Damon frowned and shot a death glare at he man.

"You let him touched you?" the voice asked amazed . The man was wearing a white coat and all but ran up to them.

"Yeah, what off it?" Damon asked angrily.

The man laughed, "Calm down Damon. It's just that Bonnie doesn't let anyone touch her. Ever."

"What do you mean Julian?" Damon asked angry now gone.

"It's Dr. Julian, rules Damon. Learn them." he said.

"Why doesn't she let people touch her? What's wrong with her?" Damon asked again irritated.

"Nothings wrong with her Damon, she just has…issues," Dr. Julian said.

"Nothings wrong with her?" he asked incredulously. "That's like saying I just throw tantrums or Katherine's just a figment of Elena's imagination!"

"You know I can't tell you want s wrong with her Damon, it's against the rules."

"Fine I'll just ask her myself!" he snapped. When he turned to ask Bonnie she wasn't there. He looked into the dinning area to see her sitting next to Caroline.

"Sorry Damon," Dr. Julian patted him on the back before walking away to go sit at the table.

Damon scoffed before going to sit also.

Bonnie sat next to Caroline as she went on and on about Tyler; the guy sitting next to her, he has Tourettes Syndrome. She also told Bonnie that Elena was with a doctor because Katherine refused to go away.

But Bonnie couldn't get Damon off her mind and that touch. That one single touch made feel alive. She knew it wasn't much for most girls, that they get touches like that all the time and much much more. But hasn't been touched since she was nine. Before she was sent here. Before it happened…

She shook her head, clearing the thought away.

"Okay people," a deep voice said loudly. "You may begin eating."

Everyone looked down as people in white came and put trays in front of them. On them were Chicken, mash potatoes, peas, and water.

Bonnie slowly put food in her mouth and ate. Damon ate the chicken and potatoes but left the peas. Matt and Caroline shoveled down their food. Klaus pushed his around with fork while Rebekah tried to get him to get it. Tyler started yelling obstinacies and the man who announced dinner along with to men in white took him away. Stefan was gently stabbing himself with the plastic spoon. They weren't allowed to have forks. Jeremy, who was epileptic, ate his food at a normal pace. And Alaric was tying an invisible tie and and put on an invisible suit.

Suddenly there was a banging coming from down the hall and Katherine appeared and she didn't look to happy…or sane.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you're not mad and i hope this was good.<strong>


	4. Chapter 5

Katherine's eyes were wild as she charged into the dining room. She was panicking and she tried her best to hide it.

"You guys are eating with out me?" she asked loudly. "I like to eat too! It's not fair!"

Katherine moved to the edge of the table and tore the table cloth off and all the food went crashing down.

"Really Kat, really?" Damon said annoyed.

Caroline was on the floor in tears, gasping loudly. Matt whispered to himself as he tried to fix the mess on the floor, "Chicken, potatoes, peas." he said over and over to himself. Stefan huddled in a corner rocking back and forth. Rebekah and Klaus watched the scene play out in amusement. Alaric hide under the table speaking into an imaginary phone. And Jeremy sat in his hair dazed. The remaining doctors tried to keep the peace.

"KATHERINE!" a female boomed.

Katherine visibly flinched and shrunk down. Bonnie backed away and Damon rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. But Bonnie gaze stayed transfixed on the hallway the voice sounded from.

"No no no no no no no no," Katherine shook her head back and forth, "Don't let her get me, _please_." The end of her sentence came out as a sob as she crawled over and latched on to the leg of the table.

"Katherine!"

A woman in white and three men in the same color came into the room. The men grabbed her roughly and hauled her to her feet. She let out another sob.

"I'm sorry!" she choked out.

"I'm sorry what?" the woman yelled.

Katherine cried harder.

"Wh-"

"Dr. Dulce!" the man from earlier reprimanded. He walked up to her then pushed the men off of the sobbing girl.

"What do you think your doing?" he questioned.

"What I'm supposed to do!" she snapped moving her hair out of her face.

"You're not supposed to do this!" he gestured to Katherine, "You suppose to help her, make her better, not this!"

"Last time I check Dr. Jonah, she is not your patient so I can do whatever I want!" Dr. Dulce said.

"Actually," Damon said interrupting the argument, "You can't do whatever you want, not without the Head's permission," he smiled sadistically.

The Head; Mr. Walker, he owns Mystic Falls Mental Asylum, he's head of the Psychology unit at the university, and he has finally say on everything.

Dr. Dulce turned her cold eyes on him. This made Bonnie unconsciously move closer. Damon noticed and his smiled got wider.

"If you were still my patient Damon I'd-" she started.

"But he's not," Dr. Julian came up and stood behind Damon, "He's my patient now and I mean no disrespect but I think he's doing much better under my care."

"Still you can't stop me from taking Elena, she is still under my care," Dr. Dulce said. "You two," she pointed at the men she brought with her earlier, "Get her."

"Please no, no more!" Katherine screamed thrashing about. They walked out and Katherine's fainted into the distance.

Dr. Jonah shook his head in anger knowing he couldn't do anything about; at least not until Mr. Walker came back.

"Well nothing can be done about it now Jonah," Dr. Juilan said patting him on the back.

"That bitch, I'm going to cut her one day," Damon said lowly so that only Bonnie could here.

Bonnie was still staring blankly at the hall._ Nothing bad this happened East Wing. I wonder what that women's doing to her…_Bonnie thought.

"Hey Judgey, you okay?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned to him looking him in the eye. Damon laughed loudly and all eyes turned to him.

"You know one day I'm going to get you to talk."

"Whelp, it's time you to people to go to bed," Dr. Julian said light-heartedly. When no one acknowledged him he pushed a small button the wall, "Nurses were ready for you," he spoke into the intercom next to the button.

In a matter of seconds nurse dressed in white flooded into the room. They picked out specific people and led them out. Bonnie and Caroline, Damon, Jeremy and Matt, Klaus, Rebekah then Stefan and Alaric.

Each nurse led their patients to their rooms.

Damon walked behind the nurse. Damon rolled his eyes when she almost tripped. They stopped as the nurse unlocked the door then handed him his pills and watched as he swallowed. She made him open his mouth and move his tounge to makle sure he took it.

"I'm not a child!" Damon snapped.

She nodded and stopped Damon when he tried to enter the room.

"What now?" Damon asked as he finally looked at the nurse and saw that it was Danielle.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want? To tell me to stay away from Bonnie? Good luck."

Danielle gave him a sad look, "It's the best for her, Damon You have to understand that-"

Damon quickly held her against the wall, "You don't know what's the best for her!" he yelled in her face.

"I'm not what's wrong for her! It's you it's all of you!"

She struggled to get from Damon's grip but he was too strong.

"Damon!" she gasped he pushed her harder; taking her breath away.

"You're not taking her away from me! You cant!" he yelled.

"Help!" she tried to call for help "Julian! Anyone!"

"No one can help you now," his voice went deep and his eyes turned malicious.

His forearm came up and pressed against her throat. She was gathering up air to scream for help when someone came from behind Damon and plunged a needle into the back of his neck. His eyes went wild and frantic before he fell to the ground in a unconscious heep.

"Tha realized it was Dr. Julian that had came to her rescue.

"You're welcome, go home Danielle I got this," he said not taking his eyes off Damon.

She nodded and walked off.

"Oh Damon," Dr, Julian shook his head sadly.


	5. Chapter 6

Bonnie awoke to the sound and yelling and crying. _Caroline must be up_, she thought.

Bonnie pulled the covers from over her head to see two nurses trying to get Caroline to take her pills. But she moved and thrashed about.

"No! I don't want to take them I feel fine!" she yelled. "But if you have pills that will make me prettier I'll be happy to take them." she said calmer then went right back to screaming.

Suddenly one of the nurses pulled straps from under the bed and trapped her in. This only caused her to cry harder.

_We_ _never had anything like that in the East Wing_, Bonnie thought.

"Well if you just sat still Caroline…" one of the nurses chided gently.

As Caroline's sobs reduces to just a few tears the other put a pill in her mouth then put her hand over Caroline's mouth to make sure she didn't spit it out. Having no where else to put the pill Caroline swallowed it grudgingly.

"Okay now for Bonnie," on of the ladies in white said. They turned around to see that Bonnie was already sitting up and watching them.

"Are you ready for your pills Bonnie?" they said it like a question but Bonnie knew that she was going to take them either way.

When she didn't reply they continued to move toward her and took extra care to put the pills on her hand without touching her. Bonnie swallowed her pills then they checked under her tongue to make sure she really took them.

One on the nurses smiled at me, "I'll be back for you in a little bit Bonnie." She waited for Bonnie to ask why but when she didn't she sighed and continued, "You have your first session today with Dr. Julian today." She walked out after that and the other nurse followed her.

_My first session is the West Wing. This should be fun,_ she thought dryly.

She got out of bed and noticed Caroline fell back asleep, she was still strapped in to the bed but she looked comfortable enough.. Bonnie moved over to her dresser and out some clothes then got dressed. She didn't need to take a shower because the nurse last night had taken her and Caroline to the bathrooms last night. She was dressed in simple skinny jeans and a purple v-neck, her hair was in a sloppy bun with pieces flying everywhere. They all had the same pair of shoes; black slip on vans. There were no shoe laces because you could choke yourself or someone else with them.

A few minutes after she got dressed the same nurse from earlier came back, "Come along Bonnie," she called from the door.

Bonnie got up and followed the nurse out of the room. They walked down a hallway for sometime until they came to a door with a small window with the name Dr. Julian underneath it. "Here you go Bonnie, the Doctor is in there," she said then walked away after letting me in.

Bonnie looked around to find Dr. Julian smiling at her. "Well hello Bonnie, please take a seat." He gestured to the long chair across from his.

Bonnie knew the drill, she takes her seat, he asks her questions, she doesn't answer, and an hour later he lets her go.

"So Bonnie, tell me a little bit about yourself," he started.

Bonnie stared at me him blankly. He sighed and moved on, "What has brought you to our fine institution he asked trying to make light of the situation. Again Bonnie didn't answer.

"What is your greatest fear Bonnie? Maybe that will explain what's going on with you." he tried.

Bonnie this was going to take a while so she rested her head against the tall part of the chair and closed her eyes.

Dr. Julian sighed again seeing that she wasn't even looking at him anymore. "What about your childhood? Anyway negative thoughts or feelings? Goals for the future perhaps?" He was just talking now to fill the silence in the room; he didn't expect her answer to anything. _If I could just get a reaction out of her_, he thought. He got an idea.

"So tell me Miss Bennett, you haven't let anyone touch you in five years, so what makes Damon Salvatore so special?" he asked.

Bonnie's eyes flew open as he stared at Dr. Julian in surprise. I thought he forgot about that, she thought. Bonnie lifted her hand, the hand he touched, and stared at it. She could still feel his touch, his warm hand on hers. She looked up to see the doctor was looking at her intently while writing on his clipboard.

"Why did you let him touch you Bonnie?" he asked again.

Truthfully she didn't have an answer.

Dr. Julian thinking he had made a break through waited twenty minutes for her to reply. Realizing she wasn't he sighed sadly.

"Well you probably don't know this but Damon got in trouble last night," he started catching Bonnie's attention once again. "He tried to attack, well he did attack Nurse Danielle. For what reason I have no idea."

Bonnie's eyes widen a fraction wondering why he would have attacked her. They probably put him in a padded room, Bonnie thought. She had only been in one of those once, it was a couple years ago. She had gotten onto a fight with another girl because Bonnie had found a lighter and the girl decided to be 'good person' and report her. Bonnie was mad so she punched the girl.

"Enough about Damon. Bonnie I'm afraid we're going to cut this session short due to lack of response from another party." He sent her a smile. "A nurse should be coming to get you shortly."

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open and he rolled around into a sitting position. "What the hell?" he said aloud.<p>

He looked around the walls were white and padded so was the floor he was sitting on. He tired to move his arms then realized they were strapped behind him. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in a straight jacket. "Seriously," he muttered. Those idiots did they not know he could easily escape one of these? He pinched the front to make sure he had room then made sure his strong arm was over the weaker one. He made the straight jacket looser by puffing out his chest and sucking it back in. then he pushed his strong arm forcefully towards the opposite shoulder and next brought his strong arm over his head. Unbuckled the sleeve with his teeth then unbuckled the rest with his free hands and lastly stood on the material and pulled his body out.

He let out a sigh of relief as he stretched. "Well that was slightly uncomfortable," he said. _How long have I've been in here?_ He thought. He remembered dinner and Katherine, then nurse Danielle. _Oh yeah_. He laughed loudly. "I tried to kill her, I remember now."

He plopped back on the floor resting his head up against the wall. "I wonder what my little judgey thing is doing?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>The nurse took Bonnie to the lounge area for free time. The only people there were Matt, Klaus and Rebekah. She assumed everyone else was either asleep, in trouble, or therapy.<p>

Matt was on the floor taping on the carpet five times and sorting out the magazines. Klaus and Rebekah were talking quietly to them selves. Suddenly a nurse walked in with a man behind her. He was pale and had black hair.

"Rebekah, Klaus, you have a visitor." the nurse said.

"Elijah!" they said in unison.

"Hello, brother and sister," he greeted sitting on the couch next to them.

"What brings you her brother?" Klaus's British accent rang out.

"Well you see father is dead and mother wants you back home," Elijah said evenly.

Rebekah jumped off the couch in joy, "Finally I can leave this God forbidden place and go home."

"Father is dead." Klaus repeated.

"Yes Rebekah but sit down there is some bad news," he said.

She sat down, "What is it dear brother?"

"Mother's…only bringing one of you home…" Elijah said.

"What?" Rebekah shouted.

"Don't worry Bekah, you'll get to see mother and visit me whenever you please," Klaus said looking at his sister.

"But Nik-"

"Actually," Elijah interrupted, "It's you, Niklaus that mother wants home."

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked.

"She wants Nik…" Rebekah said.

All hell broke loose.

Rebekah started screaming and cursing and crying. Elijah tired to get her to stop to no avail. Nurses came running in with syringes fill with anesthesia.

In the midst of the chaos Bonnie escaped.

* * *

><p>Damon was staring at the ceiling when he heard the door knob jiggle. "Damn," he said as he hurried and put the straight jacket back on. He didn't have enough time to buckle it back so he just leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close. He still had his eyes closed when he sensed whoever came in come and stand in front of him. His eyes snapped open and he let out a little yelp.<p>

The person in front of him smile slightly, it was barely noticeable.

"Don't laugh at me Judgey," Damon said trying to hide a smirk. He shrugged off the straight jacket.

Bonnie backed out of his face and sat in front of him.

"How's you get in here?" he asked skeptically.

Bonnie pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and set it in Damon's hand.

"Lock-picking, that's a no-no. But it's a very helpful skill." Damon nodded and handed it back to her, "Not that I mind the company but what are you doing here?"

Bonnie didn't answer, she just sat in front of Damon quietly. She reached out and grabbed Damon's hand then pulled it into her lap. Damon was surprised that she actually reached out and touched him.

She gently traced the lines on his hands as they lapsed into silence. This is nice, Bonnie thought, I never thought I'd enjoy someone's company so much.

"Your hands are really soft," Damon said after a while.

She looked up and gave him a ghost of smile before going back to his hand. "Am I the only on you touch?" Damon asked. He didn't want her touching anyone else she was he's now and it made him feel special.

She didn't respond but that was okay. Her touching him right now was the only conformation her needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasnt a lot of Bamon sorry<strong>


	6. Chapter 7

Bonnie stayed in the room with Damon until he told her leave, saying he didn't want her get caught and get in trouble. She walked down the hallway she came from.

_That was…nice…_ Bonnie thought. The last person to ever touch was her mother and that was five years ago…the night her mother died…

Bonnie quickly came to a halt and shook her head furiously. She would not remember that night, she would not cry over it. When she stepped out of the hall she collided with a nurse. She recoiled sharply from the touch and fell to the floor.

The nurse breathed out a sigh of relief. "Bonnie there you are; everyone's been looking all over for you." _Well obviously you didn't look all over if you couldn't find me_, Bonnie thought.

She held out her hand for Bonnie to grab but she backed away and pulled herself up. The nurse shook her head. "Where have you been?"

Bonnie stared at the nurse blankly.

"Well never mind come on," the nurse said waiting for Bonnie to pass her before started to walk. They reached the lounge where the couch and the chairs were flipped over and magazines were littered about the floor.

"Bonnie!" Dr. Julian's voice called.

Bonnie turned to see him walking towards her. "Where have you been?" He demanded like she was going to answer. "You missed breakfast you know? There are rules Bonnie, you can't just wander off like that." He ran his hand through his hair.

Bonnie gave him a bored look as he reprimanded her. "Come on Bonnie I'll take you to your room," Dr. Julian said. He began to walk away and Bonnie followed after.

They came to a halt at her door. Dr Julian pulled out his master key and unlocked the door. "Try not to wander off again." He said as he let Bonnie in then closed the door.

Bonnie turned away from the door to see Caroline was still tied up although she was fully awake. _Did they just leave her in here?_ Bonnie wondered. Feeling the goodness in her heart swell up, she moved toward Caroline and unbuckled the straps.

"Thank you," Caroline said softly. It was the first time Bonnie heard her speak in a soft voice, she decided Caroline wasn't always annoying. "They forget to release me sometimes."

Bonnie said nothing as she went to the other side of the room and sat on the bed. She stared at Caroline for a while; she looked scared and fragile.

"You know," she started, "I don't think anyone really likes me. When I first got here I thought Damon liked me."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"But he didn't." She laughed hysterically for a moment then sobered up, "He was using me to get back at Elena or Katherine, whatever. It worked, she flipped out and the doctors say I got more bipolar but that was a long time ago." Tears started to leak out of her eyes a fast pace. "T-the thing that really hurts me is that my own mother doesn't even visit me anymore." A sob escaped her lips, "I don't know what I did wrong, and it might be because I'm ugly. I just don't know what to do. She doesn't love me anymore!" Caroline cried.

She was full on sobbing and it was making Bonnie's heart wrench. Bonnie slowly got up and moved to Caroline's bed and sat next to her. She was careful not to touch her but let her presences warm her. It must have worked because Caroline pulled her head from her arms and smiled weakly at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes hearing Caroline's sobs die down.

Caroline looked at Bonnie; she wasn't bad, just quiet. She's a good friend to talk too, she listened unlike everyone else. Caroline decided that she and Bonnie would be friends' maybe Elena too. Her eyes slid shut as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Bonnie, it'll be okay baby," A soothing voice said. The hand on the body that the voice belonged to rubbed her head comfortingly.<em>

_A flaming piece of wood came crashing down a couple feet away from the two. A twelve year old Bonnie screamed as she moved further into her mothers embrace._

_Tears swam down Bonnie's face, "I'm sorry mom, I'm so so sorry," She sobbed._

_An ear piercing scream sounded from down the hall. Bonnie coiled into herself. Another piece of wood fell closely to them and her mother hissed when burning splitters of wood entered her skin._

_"Mom!" Bonnie stared entranced at pieces of wood embedded in her mother skin. She watched as blood oozed out and looked in wonder as the fire burned her skin. But still shielded Bonnie's body from the onslaught of the fire that threatened to take both their lives._

* * *

><p>Bonnie shot up out of bed and something rolled off onto the floor. Her chest heaved up and down as she wondered why she had to dream about that. Bonnie remembered that night clearly; the beautiful bright fire, the strange woman's screams, her dad calling 911, her mom…<p>

Bonnie clutched her head and her breathing sped up.

"Did you just push me off the bed?" Caroline questioned angrily as she got up off the floor, "My bed?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped shut as she tired to control her breathing. Seeing that Bonnie was freaked out Caroline began to cry uncontrollably. The door creaked open and a nurse walked in.

"Oh dear," the nurse said as she looked at Bonnie holding her head tightly and slightly rocking. Then Caroline who was sobbing on the floor. The shook her head and took out two syringes of anesthesia. Caroline went out first; she was so absorb in her crying she barely noticed the nurse. Bonnie opened her eyes when she could no longer hear Caroline's weeping. She came face to face with Nurse Danielle.

"I'm sure Damon did this to you," she said.

Bonnie was going to shake her head but the needle plunged into her neck and she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Dr. Julian sat at the dinner table waiting for everyone else to arrive for lunch. Only Matt, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, and Tyler showed up.<p>

"Where is everyone?" He questioned.

Just then Dr. Jonah walked in. "Well Julian, Elena is still with Dr. Dulce," He said her name with disgust, "Damon is in solitary confinement, Klaus was discharged earlier today and of course this caused Rebekah to relapse so she's in her room, and Bonnie and Caroline are filled with anesthesia because Nurse Danielle thought it be a good idea to enter it into their systems," Dr. Jonah sighed.

Dr. Julian shook his head, "Oh, the life of a doctor in the West Wing." He then called some of the nurses over to take the guys back to there room, saying that they could take there lunch in there.

"What's on your mind Julian?" Dr. Jonah asked.

Julian laughed a little, "What's not; Dulce is up to something, Damon attacked Danielle…"

"He attacked Danielle? I haven't heard about this, what happened?"

"I have no clue, Damon wouldn't say anything and neither would she. But I'm letting him out at dinner," Julian said.

"So soon? Why?"

"Damon needs to know that I trust him not to do something stupid and that what happened was a fluke. Plus I have a theory."

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Bonnie woke up; she rubbed the back of her neck. She realized she was back on her bed. What happened? She thought.<p>

She looked up to see Caroline looking at the door deep in thought. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse walked.

"Good you guys are up. You slept right through lunch but know its dinner, so come along." She motioned for the girls to get up and when they did she lead them out the door.

Some people were already at the table conversing with each other. Rebekah sat next to an empty seat and began to talk to it. Tyler and Jeremy talk to each other. Stefan sat at the far end of the table; Matt sat next to him and kept folding and unfolding the napkins. Bonnie and Caroline sat across from Matt and Stefan as Alaric walk into the room with a nurse closely behind him.

"Give it back," Alaric said to the nurse.

"I didn't take it," She replied softly.

Yes you did.""Alaric-" she started only to be cut off.

"I told you I'm not Alaric today I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now give her back to me, give me the Black Pearl, arrgh."

She sighed, "If you can find it in this room you can have it." So Alaric went in search of the Black Pearl.

Then Dr. Julian walked in with a bored looking Damon behind him. His face lit up when he saw Bonnie and he rushed to go sit next to her.

"Hello," he said as his eyes went wide then back to normal in a second.

Bonnie smiled slightly and turned directly to him.

Dr. Julian watched from his seat at the head of the table as Damon talked to her and Bonnie-if you looked closely-smiled in returned. He watched as she didn't flinch or break eye contact when he grabbed her head.

But everything was too normal too quiet in the West Wing so of course their version of tranquility had to be interrupted.

Elena and Dr. Dulce walked in. Elena had her head down and walked quietly beside Dr. Dulce. Her enormous and over-bearing aura made all heads turn in her direction.

"Katherine or Elena?" Dr. Jonah asked appearing out of no where.

"Elena," She said politely.

"And might I ask Elena, what did the 'good' doctor do to make Katherine go away?"

Elena's eyes widened and she bite her lip.

"That is between me and my patient, Dr. Jonah," Dr. Dulce quickly intervened. Elena hurried and went to go sit.

"What is he doing out?" Dr. Dulce Pointed at Damon.

"What are you doing out? Call animal control she escaped from the zoo," Damon quipped.

Ignoring Damon Dr. Julian answered, "I let him out."

"Why?" she snapped.

"I trust him enough not to let him rot in a room," Dr. Julian said simply.

"That kind of trust is going to get you killed, or did you forget he's a crazy serial killer!"

"Um Crazy Serial Killer here, just so you know if I were to kill someone you'd be the first," Damon said glaring at Dr. Dulce.

Dr. Dulce glared back at Damon before something else caught her eye. Bonnie was also glaring at Dr. Dulce.

"Is this Bonnie Bennett?" she asked.

"Yes," Dr. Julian said slowly.

The female doctor got a glint in her eye that looked none-too-friendly. "She's the one that doesn't talk. I've been dying to get my hands on her records. I would love to…help her. I could make her talk."

"There's no way in hell you're getting Bonnie!" Damon yelled.

Ignoring Damon S-she walked up to Bonnie and tried to touch her. Bonnie jerked back from her touch and Damon slapped Dr. Dulce's hand away.

"Don't touch her," Damon nearly growled.

"Fine," she said. Then she went to go sit at the end of the table all the while watching Bonnie.

_What does she want with me,_ Bonnie thought.


	7. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but writers block is a bitch xD**

* * *

><p>It was a week later. Dr. Julian had tried to get Bonnie to talk to no avail. Caroline's and Bonnie"s friendship had grown and Caroline's friendship with Elena grown which caused Bonnie to be around Elena. She didn't mind much. Rebekah's condition grew steadily worse since Klaus left, he's yet to come and visit her. Alaric still hasn't found 'The Black Pearl' and Tyler's been getting better; he'd had less outbursts. Matt's has made no indentation to whether he's getting better or worse. Stefan and Jeremy where at the hospital due to health problems; Stefan because he found a knife and Jeremy because he had a series of seizers. And Damon, they changed his pills, so he's been a bit weird lately.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in between Caroline and Damon at the group therapy session. It was a new thing the hospital was trying; it was suppose to teach them social skills. Damon played with Bonnie's hair and kept blowing in her ear. He has had more mood swings then Caroline and that's saying a lot. Bonnie put her hand over his mouth to stop him from blowing in her ear. She cracked a smile when he pouted and turned away her.<p>

Elena and Alaric were escorted by two nurses into the room; they sat on the other side of Caroline. Tyler and Matt came in last followed by Dr. Johan.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Jonah's voice boomed. Effectively drawing everyone's attention to him. "How's everyone today?"

When no one answered he continued.

"Well-"

"Stefan's not ok," Damon drawled. "He's in the hospital, because he cut himself. Badly. And you people." He pointed at Dr. Jonah and the nurses. "Aren't helping him. He's not getting better! None of us are!" Damon stood up angrily.

"I'm getting better," Tyler mumbled.

The nurses stood up to go to Damon when he turned toward Tyler menacingly but Dr. Jonah waved them off. "He's fine, it's the meds."

"It's not the stupid pills that are-" his whining was cut off when Bonnie touched his arm. He said something incoherent which Bonnie smiled at then sat down.

_What they put in his pills_, Bonnie thought amused

"I don't what to do exactly since I'm not a social therapist and since Mr. Walker didn't heir another doctor; what's your favorite color…let's start with Alaric." Dr. Jonah finished looking at Alaric.

"Orange!" he all but yelled.

"Mm," Dr. Jonah nodded. "Elena?"

"Um," she shifted nervously when all eyes went to her. "Purple."

He nodded again and looked pointedly at Matt.

"I don't have favorite color," Matt said.

"Why not?" Dr. Jonah asked.

"Because there's no point," he said.

"Why?" he probed, "What about the rainbow there's nice colors in there."

Matt shuddered and shook his head violently, "I hate the rainbow…all those colors…touching…"

"Its fine Matt, you don't have to have a favorite color," Dr. Jonah said. "Tyler?"

"Blue I guess," He replied.

"Caroline?" Dr. Jonah asked.

"Pink! Wait no Yellow! No, Red…yeah red," Caroline said looking confused.

Everyone suddenly looked at Bonnie since she was next to Caroline it was her turn. They all looked at her expectantly as if she was suddenly going to talk.

Damon snorted, "Before you ask her it's green."

Dr. Jonah shot Damon a skeptical look, he'd heard of their growing relationship but he doubted he got Bonnie to talk. "And I suppose she told you this?"

"Of course," Damon said simply.

"Sure, Damon."

"It's true!" Caroline said loudly, "I was there!"

"You weren't supposed to be there," Damon grumbled.

Caroline went on talking like Damon never said anything, "She didn't talk though, so don't get your hopes up. It'd be much better if she talked though." Caroline nodded absently.

Damon stood up quickly knocking the chair over and proceeded to get in Caroline's face. "Bonnie is just fine the way she is! So what is she doesn't want to talk!"

"Oh the great Damon is going to start preaching about how were all okay…yay," Tyler said from the other side of the room.

Damon whipped around to glare at Tyler who visibly stiffened.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me but I never said were all okay; I'm a psycho murderer, Elena has a crazy bitch of a subconscious, and you are a yelling imbecile who smells like wet dog," Damon smirked when Tyler stood up. "None of us deserves the title of 'ok'."

"And she does?" Tyler yelled, "Is she better than all of us just because you placed her on a pedestal? She's a fucking silent pyromaniac!" Tyler then turned to look at Bonnie, "I know you, you were on the news, and you were the one who burnt down the orphanage!"

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she stiffened.

"You're the bi-" Tyler verbal assault was cut off when Damon's fist connected with his face. Blood spewed from his nose and he staggered back.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Damon yelled in Tyler's face.

Nurse's broke off from the wall and went to grab Damon, he didn't struggle. "One of these days Lockwood I'll get you and there wont be anyone to stop me," Damon threatened deathly calm.

Bonnie stood up to go to Damon but Caroline held her back. While trying to shake her off the door slammed open.

"You let him get away with too much Jonah," The voiced sounded from the door.

The doctor in question stood up, "What are you doing here, Dulce?"

"Here to pick him up," She nodded her head towards Damon.

"What to you want with me?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I would like to do lots of things with you, Damon," She said creepily and Damon grimaced, "But sadly the hospital needs you rite now."Damon stiffened, the hospital, Stefan was at the hospital. "What's wrong with Stefan," Damon demanded as he struggled to get out of the nurses grip.

Dr. Dulce shrugged, "They wouldn't tell me." She tipped her head to side teasingly, "But you might want to hurry."

Damon lunged towards her and out of the nurses' grip but she dodged. She waved goodbye to him and walked out the door. But not before saying 'hello' to Bonnie.

Damon started after her but Dr. Jonah stopped him. "Damon stop, she's toying with you. Come let's get you to the hospital I'll take you myself." He ushered Damon out the door. "Nurse's get these patients back to their rooms."

"Yes doctor," a nameless nurse replied.

Dr. Jonah followed Damon out the room. He had to practically jog to keep up with Damon's fast pace. "Damon, slow down."

"You hurry up," Damon snapped.

Damon turned a corner and his speed picked up. Dr. Jonah had to run now.

"Calm down," Dr. Jonah said.

"I will not calm down until I know he's okay. He has to be ok or something is wrong with him because I'm_ never_ allowed to leave here. I can't even go see the Goddamn sun! So he better fucking be ok because I do not want the first time I leave this place to be so I can see my brother die!" Damon snapped.

They made it to the front and the nurses stopped Damon from going out until Dr. Jonah showed them his id and explained the situation. Finally being able to leave Damon all but ran to the car and yelled at the doctor when he couldn't get the door unlocked fast enough.

But when they got to the hospital Damon was reluctant to get out the car.

"Come on Damon, you were so ready to get here earlier…you're scared." It was a statement not a question.

"I'm not scared; Damon Salvatore does not get scared."

"Damon it's-" Dr. Jonah was cut of when Damon opened the door and snapped at him to get out.

They walked up to the front desk. "Stefan Salvatore?" Damon demaned.

* * *

><p><em>The girls pushed her into the wall. "They said the fire was an accident, but you know what I think," the girl in the middle leaned forward and got in her face, "I think you started the fire, I think you killed them."<em>

_The girls behind her laughed. A thirteen year old Bonnie pushed the girl away from her and she fell. The other two pushed Bonnie back and she stumbled onto the ground. Bonnie glared up at them._

_"We better watch out girls or silent bob over here is going to set us on fire." A chorus of laughter rang out and the girls walked out of the room. Bonnie stared at the spot they disappeared from. Slowly she got up and dusted off the dress that the orphanage got her. They were going to pay, all of them for putting her in here._

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up and almost fell off the bed. She'd almost forgotten about that incident until Tyler mentioned it, but then again how could you forget when you burn down a whole orphanage. There weren't many people there just those three girls and the lady at the front desk, everyone else was out. That makes seven, seven people dead.<p>

She looked up at the wall clock it was four in the morning. She wondered if Damon was back, if Stefan was ok. She took the ever-so-present bobby pin out of her hair and walked to the door. Picking it easily the door swung open. Tip toeing around the dark corridors she made her way to Damon's room. Picking the lock she found an awake Damon laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and scooted over so she'd have room. Bonnie lied down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"He's gone," Damon said almost inaudibly.

The hand that gripped his tightened and tears slipped down Bonnie's face. She didn't know Stefan that well but he was Damon's brother and that was enough.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the room marked 813 with Dr. Jonah behind him. A wounded Stefan lie in between sheets with a device hooked to his finger that kept track of his heart. His face was pale and he dark circles under his eyes. A needle was jabbed into his arm with a blood bag connected to it.<p>

"How is he?" Dr. Jonah asked Stefan's doctor. Damon went to go sit on the chair next to Stefan.

"He's in critical condition; he has lost to much blood from the incisions on his neck and wrist. Are you his father?"

Dr. Jonah shook his head, "No sir, he's a ward of the state but he's brother is over there," he nodded towards Damon. "He'd be his guardian if it weren't for his…condition."

Stefan's doctor nodded, "Well we could always take him into surgery but there's a big chance he could not make it."

"How big?" Dr. Jonah asked.

"98%"

"So what you're telling me his choices are to die here or die lately in surgery," Damon didn't say it like a question.

"I doubt it's that black and white Damon," Dr. Jonah said.

"Not exactly Damon, there is a slight chance he could survive the surgery."

Damon stood up. "Well then do it! Send him into surgery!"

"No," A weak voice croaked.

All eyes turned to Stefan. "No." he repeated.

"What do you mean no Stefan, if this is a chance to save your life then were taking it!" Damon all but yelled.

Stefan breathed in deeply and let of a shaky breath. The monitor showed that his heart skipped a beat. "I can't take it anymore Damon, I can't. it's become too much of a burden." he said slowly.

"What's to much a burden Stefan? Living?" Damon asked angry. When Stefan didn't say anything he continued. "Well too bad Stefan, because all be damned if you die on me."

"You're already damned Damon, remember you used to be a serial killer?" The sentence ended in a cough and he wheezed another breath.

Damon let out a humorless laugh and moved his hair out of his face.

"Please, Damon." He went into a coughing fit and couldn't catch his breath. The monitor went off; beeping like crazy. Nurses flooded the room when the doctor pushed him out of the way. Damon watched as they put a thing a thing over his mouth."

"His heart is slowing down."

"His body's rejecting the blood."

"The injury is reopening."

Everything that could've gone wrong did. Stefan's heartbeat was erratic then drastically slowed down. His body wasn't talking in the blood like it should have. His cuts were opening again; they could stitch them back because he's already lost to much blood.

Stefan looked past the crowd of people hovering over him to find his brother. He was numb, his whole body was numb. He could feel anything. He could feel the needles the nurses shoved in him but his eyes could clearly see. Finally catching his brother's eye he sent him a meaningful look before succumbing to the numbness. His eyes slid shut and there was one finally last beep.

"Call it."

"1:14."

Damon's world shifted. He saw red and remembered pushing a nurse down and socking the doctor. Then black, he was still conscious because he felt his feet moving but he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything. Then everything came back with a blinding light and deafening sounds. Everything was too bright, too sharp in his vision. Voices boomed around and he had to cover his ears. He was losing it, he could feel it, and he could feel himself sinking further and further. Then he's in his bed back at the intuition and the door opens. Opens to reveal the only light in his world now. She moves over to lie next to him and she cries, she cries for him because he can't. He can't cry because it's too much, it's too much for him to feel. If he feels it now he'll lose the only tether he has, the only thing keeping him here: her. Then he hears something, something soft and sweet in the dark. He thinks he's imagining it until it happens again. It's her voice.


	8. Chapter 9

**Yes my fellow weirdos Bon Bon talked...finally. lol, i think only randonlittleme and shouldabeenblonde realized that she did, but if the rest of you did bt just didnt write it in ur reviews thats cool too :D**

* * *

><p><em>Her voice? She spoke? Bonnie spoke, twice?<em> Damon thought shocked and confused.

"Bonnie…" Damon spoke so quietly that she didn't hear him.

"Damon I'm so sorry," Bonnie whispered as she clutched his hand tighter. Tears rolled down her face as she tired to comfort him.

Damon quickly turned over to look at her; her eyes were clamped shut and she held on to his hand for dear life. "Bonnie," He said her name loudly but she still didn't open her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Damon," She whispered again.

"Open your eyes," he ordered.

Slowly she opened her eyes and he gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Bonnie," he started.

Bonnie expected him to tell her to stop apologizing, that it wasn't her fault. Or to tell her to leave so he could be alone and mourn his brother in silence and solitude. But he wasn't expecting him to say what he did.

"Bonnie, did you just talk?" he asked incredulously. His eyes searched hers in a wild manner.

_I talked?_ Bonnie thought. She hadn't spoke in years.

"I did?" she said in a low tone. She clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened into saucers.

Damon carefully moved her hand away from her mouth and for a moment they just stared at each other. "Bonnie this is great!" Damon said breaking the silence.

Bonnie shook her head, "But what caused me to speak is not great at all," She said quietly. She wasn't happy about talking but it wasn't a bad thing either. The bad thing is that Stefan had to die to get her to talk.

Damon turned away from her and sat up on the bed. Stefan… even though he didn't particularly like his brother, he was still his brother. He never got the full story on why Stefan was so suicidal and he didn't care as long as he didn't kill himself. He should have cared; he should have been there to stop him. He should have done so many things but it's too late now.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. "Good things can come of bad, right? Everything can't be so dark all the time. The world can't be this evil."

Oh the irony, Damon Salvatore, the most renowned serial killer of the south, was trying to find good in the world. He knew first hand how twisted and warped it could get.

"So I guess it's sort of poetic justice that you would talk today."

Bonnie looked at Damon, she could see the pain on his face although he tired to hide it. She could see where he was coming from; that he was searching for some light in the dark but she didn't want to tell him that was no light at the end of the tunnel. That it just keeps getting darker from here. But maybe, just maybe she was started to get a glimpse, a flicker of light in the dark.

She moved to his side and leaned on his shoulder, "It's ok to hurt Damon," she said quietly as she felt his head touch hers. "It's ok to search for something good. It's ok to search for a light."

"You are my light, Bonnie," Damon said into her hair.

Bonnie resisted the urge to shake her head, to tell him she wasn't good. That she didn't deserve to be a light in someone's darkness, not after everything she's done.

She settled on smiling and entwining their hands together. I think you're my light too Damon, Bonnie thought.

* * *

><p><em>It was November 5; the day my little brother Stefan was born. It was also the day my mother died. An eight year old Damon glared at the little baby in the crib.<em>

_"It's you're fault she's gone." Damon said._

_Baby Stefan gurgled and reached his hands towards his elder brother._

_Young Damon's eyes softened at the gesture. "But you're just a baby…"_

_Eight months later._

_Stefan didn't cry much but when he did our father was not happy. And he usually took it out on me. Stefan was wailing and Damon couldn't go fast enough to get his bottle made._

_"Stefan hold on!" Damon snapped._

_"Damon!" their father's voice yelled. Damon's father walk into the kitchen carrying a screaming Stefan by his arm._

_"Father your not suppose to hold him like that," Damon said reaching for his little brother. But Damon's advance was cut off when Giuseppe Salvatore back-handed him. Damon fell backwards and held his hand to his throbbing face._

_Damon glared up at his sad excuse for a father. In return his father dropped Stefan on his stomach._

_"Shut him up," Giuseppe Salvatore spat before walking out of the kitchen._

_Damon pushed a screaming Stefan off of him and finished making his bottle. When he was done Damon thrust the bottle in Stefan's mouth and sighed in relief when he shut up._

_"Finally."_

_Six months later._

_Stefan's birthday had passed a little while ago. But Stefan wasn't the only one to get presents on his birthday. Oh Damon got half of Stefan's gifts and they weren't good gifts either. You see these gifts were from their father. Giuseppe wanted a quiet day and when ever Stefan made so much as a peep, he would beat them both. So it's safe to say that Stefan didn't have a good first birthday and Damon didn't enjoy celebrating it with him._

_Five years later._

_"It's your fault she's dead!" Giuseppe Salvatore yelled in his youngest sons face._

_7 year old Stefan stood with his back against the walled silently taking the verbal abuse from his father. Damon was on the ground next to him holding his face in pain and anger._

_"That idiotic woman just had to have another child!" their father yelled, the scent of alcohol wafted through the room._

_Fourteen year old Damon growl at his mother being called idiotic._

_"It's your fault too," Giuseppe rounded in on Damon. "If you had been a better child then she wouldn't have felt the need to have that!" he point at Stefan._

_"It's as much as your fault as it his!"_

_Stefan whimpered almost inaudibly but their father heard. "What was that?"_

_"Do you abominations not realize that I want fucking QUIET," he boomed. Giuseppe reached his hand back and brought it back towards Stefan's face with all the force he had._

_But it wasn't Stefan's face that made contact with their father's hand. Damon jumped between Stefan and their father at the last second._

_Damon flew to the side, hitting his hip against the gate around the fireplace._

_Giuseppe snorted at Damon's act of heroism and just brought his hand back around and hit Stefan anyway._

_Giuseppe opened his mouth to say something but it was replaced with a gurgle and coughing up blood. Blood splattered on Stefan's face and his eyes widened ridiculously as he stared at what was happening._

_Damon had grabbed the fire poker and was repeatedly stabbing his father with it._

_"How does it feel father!" Damon asked loudly. He pulled the sharp point out of his father's side and slashed it across his leg._

_"How does it feel to be on the receiving line of pain? Because I know it feels great to be the one inflicting the pain," Damon started to laugh hysterically._

_His ice blue eyes widened and his smiling grew incredibly large as he father gasped out in pain at each stab and cut Damon gave him._

_Damon didn't even flinch as blood flew onto his face. Suddenly he stopped. "Father, have you ever wondered what the inside of you looks like?"_

_"In school we were showed what the inside of the human body looks like. I wonder if its true…lets find out." Damon's said sadistically._

* * *

><p>Damon woke up like it was any other day. The dream didn't really faze him; he's been having it for a while. But he realized something; maybe it was his fault that Stefan was suicide prone. That day was bound to traumatize anyone. But when he took Stefan and left that house he didn't seem traumatized, but then again he wasn't really paying attention to Stefan. Damon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.<p>

Something moved next to him and Damon almost jumped. But calmed down when he saw a tuft of brown hair come from under the covers.

"Damon?' Bonnie said quietly looking confused.

Damon noticed when ever she spoke her voice never went above a whisper.

"Did we have sex? If we did damn I wish I could remember it," Damon smirked.

Bonnie didn't laugh or hit him or anything just stared.

"Awwh come on, please tell me you're not going all silent again."

"Are you okay, Damn?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Damon closed his eyes, "I'm fine, Bonnie."

She reached for his a hand, "Damon…"

"Can we not do this Bonnie." it really wasn't a question, it was a drop it now because I'm not going to respond.

"Okay," she nodded. "I should go." Bonnie moved to get up but Damon's hold on her wrist stopped her.

His eyes snapped open, "I didn't mean-"

"Not because of you Damy." Bonnie smirked when Damon's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Damy?" he questioned. He was Damon Salvatore he didn't do pet names.

"Yes, I've thinking it for a while but I wasn't talking then. But anyway I have to go before someone notices I'm gone."

"You couldn't think of anything better than 'Damy'?" he asked incredulously. At least he didn't have to worry about her saying it in public.

"Whatever Damy." she said opening the door.

"You want me to walk you to your room? I feel like we had a one night stand and I'm kicking you out before you've made me my after sex sandwich," Damon smirked when Bonnie frowned at him.

"I'll manage." she said laughing before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie made it to her room without being lucky without being noticed by anyone. Caroline was still asleep when she opened the door. She didn't see a clock while getting here but she didn't think that she had been sleep for that long.<p>

Getting in bed she started to think about Damon; she could tell he was hurting. He kept mumbling Stefan's name in his sleep but she didn't ask him about it. Damon just looked so defeated when she had walked in there earlier; like he'd lost everything and he did in a way. But he needed to know that he had her, that he didn't have to go through it alone. On that note drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't go back to sleep after Bonnie had left. He was still staring into space when some nurses came in to wake him up.<p>

"Oh Damon you're awake," a nurse said quietly.

The other nurse came up from behind her with eyes full of pity. Damon glared at her, he didn't need her pity.

"Sit up for us please, Damon," She said while taking a syringe off of the metal rolling table they had broke with them.

"We switched your medicine back to normal after what had happen…" the blonde hair nurse trailed off.

"Yeah they didn't want your emotions going haywire," the black haired nurse said.

Oh so that was it, they were afraid of what he was going to do. Well bad news for them he could go off the rails without the medicine.

The blonde reached for Damon's arm while the other one positioned the needle. As the needle broke skin Damon flinched slightly and the nurses apologized for the pain. After they were done they took Damon to the showers then to breakfast.

Everyone was already there when Damon got there. Bonnie was sitting next to Caroline who was sitting next to Elena. Caroline had figured out what had happened to Stefan and was in the middle of telling Elena and Bonnie when Damon walked. Bonnie sent him a small smile that Damon returned at made his way over to her. Suddenly there was girl in his path.

"Is it true Damon?" Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Damon glared at her. How the hell did she find out? "Is what true Elena?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Is Stefan d-dead?" she stumbled over her words.

Damon nodded in response. Tears spilled over Elena's eyes and she fell to the ground. She had always liked Stefan; he was quiet and a good person to talk to.

Suddenly she stopped crying and sprung up off the floor. "How can you be so nonchalant about this!" she yelled in Damon's face.

Damon pushed her out of his face, "Shut up Katherine," he said through gritted teeth.

"No!" silent tears slipped down her face once again. "Stefan is not dead!" Katherine said while pushing Damon back.

Damon was well aware of all the gazes they were getting and the wasn't in the mood to make a scene.

"You should have been there dammit! How dare you let him die!" Katherine continued to yell in his face.

"You need to it stop it!" Damon said his voice rising with hers.

Katherine pushed him again. "You idiot! You probably don't even care-"

Katherine was shut up when Damon rammed her against the wall, his eyes were wild and crazed. Katherine shrunk down in fear bout Damon hauled her back up so they were eye level. "DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Damon boomed. He brought her up off the wall then slammed her back into it.

"You have no idea!" he yelled. Then he was roughly pulled off of Katherine.

"Damon you need to calm down!" Dr. Julian snapped. Katherine fell to the ground after Dr. Julian pulled him off of her.

The doctor signaled for someone to go get Katherine off the floor before dragging Damon off with him. No one notices the two men in black suits standing in the door way.

Doctor Julian stopped in front of his office and waited for Damon to walk in before he did. Damon plopped down in on of the chairs and glared up at the ceiling while Dr. Julian sat in front of him.

"Damon I know your hurting and angry but-" the doctor started.

"I'm not in the mood for a session Julian," Damon said.

Dr. Julian rolled his eyes, "Well to bad because you're getting one."

Damon huffed in annoyance but Julian continued. "Your brother just passed away yesterday Damon, your allowed to hurt. But you not allowed to push Elena into a wall."

"It was Katherine and she pushed me first," Damon grumbled.

"But still Damon, I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions."

"Yes I understand! Dammit Julian just put in the padded room already!" Damon yelled.

"Damon-" Dr. Julian started.

"No use trying to explain to him Julian when we can just tell him now," a new voice said.

Damon looked over to the door to see two men in black. "Who the hell are you?" Damon was not in the mood to bothered with anyone expect Bonnie right now.

"What a temper on this one, this right is exactly why you won't be going to your brothers funeral."

"What?" Damon said quietly.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, they came to evaluate you to see if you were stable enough to go in to Stefan's funeral. I'm sorry."

Damon was going to kill Elena.


	9. Chapter 10

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo, I updated. Hope you guys aren't too mad, but I'm not going to make up some lame ass excuse for why I didn't update, there's one simple reason: I'm lazy. Lol, but I am sorry. Because I know I hate it when I'm really into a story and the author suddenly stops updating, so feel free to be mad. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>If he saw Elena he was going to kill her. Literally kill her. Damon was completely trashing his room, it was a wonder no one had come in yet. He was angry beyond belief how dare Katherine do this to him, she would pay. In fact everyone in the God forsaken place would pay. His breath was being to get ragged and uneven, and his eyes were wild and crazy. Damon was currently seeing red and no one could repair his vision.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched Damon being herded out by Dr. Julian not noticing the two men in black following them out. Katherine had been out of line for saying what she did, so what if he didn't show much emotion on the outside, that doesn't mean he wasn't feeling on the inside. But Bonnie had to admit though that maybe Damon did need to let it all out, maybe he needed to cry.<p>

"Don't touch me!" Katherine yelled, trying to hold back sobs of dismay.

The guards and nurses surrounding Katherine backed off for a moment before rounding on her again. "You need to get up off the floor, all were going to do is put you in a chair," one of the gruff voices a guard came.

"Oh God, I can't handle this, it's too much drama. Elena…I'm going to need you to come back." This time she let the guards grab her and put her into the chair. She slumped down in it, her forehead touching her chest.

Bonnie stared down at Elena in mixture of disgust and pity, but couldn't figure out which emotion overwhelmed the other. Katherine just sat in the chair mumbling to herself. For the first time since she's been here this is the only time she ever fully realized this is why Katherine/Elena was here, this is why she need to be in Mystic Falls Mental Asylum, this is why she needs to be in the west wing.

Suddenly Katherine shrieked, "Elena! Get your butt out here, I don't want to be here anymore! You always cry about wanting your body back so _take it_!" She started pulling at her hair and yelled obscenities at no one in particular.

"Someone go get Dr. Dulce," a voice said.

"Take all the patients back to their rooms," another said.

Katherine was still thrashing around in her chair by the time a nurse collected Bonnie and Caroline and took them back to their room. Just then Dr. Dulce rushed by with an annoyed look on her face. Bonnie couldn't help but look back at the scene forming behind. She saw Katherine tense up as the doctor entered her line of sight but then she turned a corner and couldn't see a thing, but heard an ear splitting scream coming the from the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sobbing on her bed long after they had left the dining hall. She wouldn't shut up and it was beginning to grate on Bonnies nerves. She sympathized with Caroline, she really did, but right she was crying for no reason and she wanted to go see how Damon was doing but she couldn't do that when Caroline was awake to see her escape.<p>

"I wonder what she does," Caroline said between sobs.

Bonnie's head snapped up from where she was lying on her pillow. "Dr. Dulce I mean. I wonder what she does to Elena. I've never had her but Tyler does, and Klaus and Damon used too. I remember when I first got here Klaus and Damon were ridiculous they couldn't be in the same room together, they were so murderous and hateful. When they used to have episodes Dr. Dulce would take them and they wouldn't come back for weeks at a time-respectively. Just Katherine." She stopped for a moment to sniffle and wipe her tears away.

"But when they'd come back they were calmer, especially Damon. I remember asking him once what she did but he just yelled at me and all Klaus did was shake his head…"

Bonnie waited for Caroline to finish speaking but when she didn't Bonnie looked up to find her asleep. So Bonnie slowly got up and crept to the door, she silently began making her way to Damon's room.

_What did Dr. Dulce do? _Bonnie thought. She knew Damon had had her in the earlier days go him being here but she never thought to ask him what she did. Bonnie sighed as she made her way through the quite painstakingly white hall. She didn't know why they believed white to be calming. White made her feel agitated, it made her want to turn that pristine white into a crisp dark brown with streaks of red and orange licking its way through it.

She finally made her way to Damon's door and picked the lock with her trusty bobby pin. It was dark and cold in his room and it made a shiver run up her spine. As she closed the door behind her and made her way into the dark room she hit her foot on something hard, almost making her trip. From what she could make out it looked like a bed post. But why was it all the way over here? Just as she was about to call out Damon's name something roughly pushed her against the wall, making her gasp out in pain.

"It was stupid of you to come here," his voice raspy and hard in the dark.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise she had never heard Damon's voice sound so malicious before. But before she could say a thing he spoke again. "I should kill you now." His breath was coming out in uneven spurts across her face. "But I won't, first I'm going to put you through hell, make you wish you were dead. Then when you're broken and out of hope, when you're a bloody mess and sobbing on the floor crying out for your mommy; I will kill you but then and only then will you die."

"Damon," Bonnie whispered hoarsely due the hand around her throat.

"Shut up!" he yelled bringing her off the wall only to slam her back on it, making her gasp out in pain again. "Shut up," he growled even though Bonnie didn't say anything.

The hand on her throat was becoming tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by.

She was losing conciseness.

"Has anyone been to check on him since this morning," a voice came from the other side of the door.

Damon's eyes flickered to the door then back to Bonnie as he squeezed his hand tighter around her neck.

"No doctor, he's been alone since you told us to bring him in here earlier. Though there has been reports of him making some type of ruckus."

Dr. Julian sighed and turned the knob to the door, "Alright I suppose it's time to check on him, make sure he didn't destroy his room too badly."

Bonnie could cry in relief that someone was going to save her from…Damon. But even in her mind that sounded wrong. But she couldn't dwell on that fact right now seeing as her windpipe was being crush by the first person she's let touch her in years.

"DAMON!" Dr. Julian yelled trying to pry him away from Bonnie. "Go get back up!"

The doctor tried to pull Damon's hand away from Bonnie's neck but thought better of it and reached for the syringe of anesthetic he always kept in his coat and plunged it into Damon's neck. The grip on Bonnie's esophagus loosened until it was completely gone and Damon lay in a heap on the floor. But it was too late and the effects of being choke took its toll and she fell to the ground along with Damon.

Dr. Julian breathed a sigh of relief and just then people flooded the room. Guards, nurses, and doctors alike.

"Julian what happened?" Dr. Jonah asked?

"I'll tell you later right now we need to get Bonnie to the med bay and Damon in a cell. Did someone bring a strait jacket?"

* * *

><p>"I know you don't want to talk about this but we need to," Dr. Jonah started.<p>

They were having a doctors meeting to discuss Damon. "I told you he was digressing, but do you ever listen to be Julian?" Dr. Dulce huffed.

Dr. Julian rubbed his temples and sighed, "What do you want me to do none of my treatments are working. He's a grown man I can't teach him new tricks."

"There has to be something you haven't tried," Dr. Jonah said.

"I believe I literally tried everything."

"Well," Dr. Dulce started. "There is one thing that has always worked on him."

"No," Julian said immediately, knowing where this was headed.

"Do you remember how he was when he first got here? He was completely off the rails! But my method got him to act like a normal human being! Julian it's the only thing that's going to work!" Dulce said exasperated.

Jonah shook his head ruefully, "You know how I hate to agree with her but I think she's right. It's the only thing that can help him now."

"It almost_ killed_ him!" Julian yelled.

"I'll monitor it better Julian, it won't happen again. I just want to help him." Dr. Dulce said with mock sincerity.

"I think it would be for the best," Dr. Jonah said unsurely.

Dr. Julian sighed heavily, "…Fine."


	10. Chapter 11

Dr. Dulce smirked to herself as she walked out the door. Finally she was getting Damon back under her control; she couldn't wait to see him writhe in agony.

It was going to be beautiful.

"Dulce." A voice called from behind her.

She stopped mid-step as her smirk lost its place on her face. "What is it Julian?"

"At least tell me what you're going to do to him? He's still under my jurisdiction," Dr. Julian said.

Dr. Dulce turned around and smiled at Dr. Julian, "Don't worry Julian, I'll tell you once he starts getting better." Then she turned around on her heel and walked away leaving Dr. Julian in her wake.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up."<p>

"Go get her some water."

"Whoa don't try to get up; you've been out for a while."

Bonnie was pushed back down on the bed while another nurse came and handed her a cup of water. She groggily drank the contents of the cup and looked around. It was disturbingly white, more so than when was in her own room.

"I know it's bright but bare with me ok." One of the nurses said. "Can you tell what you remember?"

Bonnie looked up at the woman like she was stupid.

"She's the one that doesn't talk Holly," another nurse said.

"Oh yeah, my bad-I mean I'm sorry," the nurse named Holly flushed. "Sorry it's my first day on the job I'm Holly."

"Well I ought to tell you want happened in case you don't remember." She pulled out a clipboard from the end of the bed. "You, Bonnie Bennett, were strangled by a Damon Salvatore. You lost consciousness and were immediately rushed here. There weren't any lasting damages, might have a little trouble swallowing for a while and you have bruises on your neck but that's about it. You were pretty lucky." Holly smiled nicely and Bonnie.

During Holly's explanation Bonnie's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her neck where a dull throb came from. She remembered that Damon had tired to kill her, he strangled her, he tired to _kill_ her! Loose tears fell from her eyes as her breathing speed up and her eyes darted back and forth. Damon! Her vision was blocked with evil callous eyes and a murderous smirk. Bonnie's mouth opened in soundless scream.

Suddenly her sight was overrun by black, a relief from the glaring eyes and smiling lips. She felt her self slump back into the overstuffed pillow and too warm blankets.

"She didn't take that well at all," Holly said sadly looking up at Dr. Julian who had just walked in.

"Of course she didn't. Damon was the first person she let get close to her in years, the first person she's trusted in a long while," Dr. Julian shook his head.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes snapped open only to be shrouded in darkness. He tired to move his arms so he could untie the material around his eyes but his arms where tied down, in fact his whole body was tied down. He struggled where he lay on the cold metal table. At least that's what it felt like to him.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Damon demanded in to the darkness. He bucked again on the table trying to free himself to no avail. All the while not being to shake why this felt so familiar.

"Damon stop it, you'll smudge my beautiful table," A voice chided.

He froze the instant his name fell from her lips. "Shit."

Her laughter bounced off the walls and vibrated through his whole body. He heard foot steps come closer and closer to where he lay, he tensed up when a hand came and slithered its way up his chest.

"I told you I'd get you back," she whispered into his ear.

Damon sucked in air through his teeth, "Get your filthy hands off of me, bitch. I swear once I get out of here I'll kill you and it won't be pretty," he laughed humorlessly, "Hell, it's never really pretty is it?"

"No it isn't, but what I'm about to do to right now will be _beautiful."_

"How'd you get clearance to do this anyway?" Damon ground his teeth together. He was trying to stall her for as long as he could. He would never admit it but he was terrified, his heart beat was speeding up and he was trying his damnedest to slow it down.

She removed her hand from his chest and moved behind him and started attaching things to his forehead.

"Oh, I got clearance for this as soon as you decided to kill little miss Bonnie Bennett," she purred.

Damon froze as her hands worked their way around his skull. Bonnie? Bonnie's dead? I killed her?

Thoughts whirled through Damon's head; he didn't even remember seeing Bonnie. The last time he saw was in the dinning hall.

But he did remember seeing Katherine. She had snuck into his room after they had a screaming match in the cafeteria, after he was told he couldn't go to his own brothers' funeral. Damon grounded his teeth together harshly. He tried to think back; he remembered choking her, he remembered squeezing her throat so tight she couldn't even swallow. He remembered how she tried to struggle and tried to escape and most of all he remember the elation, the bliss, of her life slowing ebbing away at his fingertips.

It was simply _thrilling._

But he did not remember Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" Damon bit out.

"Oh, you don't recall?" She had moved from his head to his arms, attaching small things to his skin. "You murdered her Damon, in cold bold."

"You're lying." Damon's brain went on overload; he tried to go through all the reasons why she was lying. She's a bitch, she's evil, and she hates me. His brain almost shuts down completely. She wasn't lying about Stefan.

"Bonnie wouldn't die that easily and besides I didn't even see her after Julian took me away," he tried to convince himself.

Damon again tried to free him from the restraints that were holding him down. He bucked, pushed, and pulled till his skin was raw from rubbing against the rough material.

"Poor boy, you don't even remember. But I suppose it is apart of your condition." She moved to his other arm, slowly, methodically attaching things to his flesh that shouldn't be there.

Damon snapped, "Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything! Once I get out of here you dead, then as an added bonus I'll have Bonnie set your body on fire or would you prefer the reverse?" he seethed.

"Oh calm down Damon you wont kill me, your never in the mood for killing after these treatments. And as for Bonnie, well, I don't think she'll be in the mood for anything," She chuckled lightly then it escalated into full blown hysteria. "Get it Damon? She won't be in the mood because she's dead. You killed her, remember?"

She calmed down and moved to his chest then his legs.

"There we go, all done." She clasped her hands at looked at Damon. He firmly tied down and vision was blocked and most importantly everything she needed for the procedure was set up properly.

She moved away from him where the only other table in the room stood. There was an assortment on cloths and rags lying sloppily on the table. She grabbed a rag and walked back over to her temporary patient. She forced the rag into his mouth and smiled brightly at him, not that he could see it.

"Can't have you biting off your tongue now can we?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke again to find herself in her room, where it was a less vibrant shade of white. She slowly got up to see that Caroline was no where it be found-which she was grateful for. She rubbed her eyes to get ride of the sleep that was still lingering around.<p>

She couldn't believe Damon tried to kill her and he would have if no one had burst into the room. Apart of her said he was crazy and to never go near him again, another said that there had to be another explanation, while another said she should have expected this that Damon was just like everyone else she'd ever known. That they didn't truly care for her.

She just couldn't deal with it. She should have listened to Danielle, hell she could've even listened to Caroline.

She just never believed that Damon could be that violent. He had lulled her into a false sense of security, he made her believe that he was a good person, he made her believe what everyone said a bout him being a serial killer was a lie-a made up rumor they used to keep her away from him. But no everything they said about him was true he was just as evil and malicious as everyone made him out to be.

She brought her hand up run her fingers over the impression that his fingers made as he attempted to strangle the life out of her. Her breath speed up into short burst and she uttered one thing.

"Damon," she whispered hoarsely.

Bonnie hopped up out of bed to her dresser; ripping everything out of it until she found what she was looking for. She picked up the tiny thing firmly in her hands. It was a clear green with transparent liquid inside of it. The top part was cover in metal with an opening near the side.

She stared at for a while before she started flicking in on and off. Light dark, light dark. The bright orange red flame brightened her mood significantly. She smiled wide until her cheeks hurt, until she was sure you could see all 32 of her teeth.

This was better, she could deal with this. She cupped her hand around the flame and sighed as it warmed her cold fingers. Eventually she got up-eyes never leaving the spark- and moved to Caroline's side of the room. There she brought the lighter to one of Caroline's pictures, one of the ones she had drawn for Bonnie, and put her flame to it.

She watched it burn, she watched all of it burn until there was nothing but ashes left.

This is what she would do to the rest of this place; this is what she would spend her life for. To the burning, the burning of all.


	11. Chapter 12

**I know I don't say this very often but I really love and appreciate all the reviews I get and I can't I believe I'm almost to 100! Thank you guys sooo much, and honestly I'm really surprised that you guys like this story as much as you do O_o lol.**

**And at Noelle86, I know, I googled it and was like damn I suck. But I'm too lazy to go and fix it so your just gonna have to deal with it. Lmao**

**Also do any of you know what Damon's treatment is? Just wondering.**

* * *

><p>Except all of it didn't burn. Some of it did, but not all.<p>

She was found out too soon, far too soon. The whole room had just barely gone up in flames. It was only a couple seconds after every sweet lick of fire had touched all the surfaces in the room. Everything was alight in red and orange, and Bonnie relished in it.

She had just finished lighting her own bed on fire when the accursed alarm went off. She was mildly surprised by the slow reaction rate the thing had.

The shrilling sound filled the room along with the snap, crackle, and pop of the fire and Bonnie knew she only had moments to bask in the orange glow. So she sat in the middle of the floor-which miraculously was the only spot not on fire. She watched the flames grow until they reached the roof, she watched in wonder as her fire turned the ugly white walls black with all their might. The smoke began to enter her lungs and burn her eyes, she coughed and sputtered as an attempt to rid the foreign substance from her body. But the smoke and flames overwhelmed her, her vision started to go black and she smiled. She leaned back into the only constant thing in her life.

Her vision went utterly black as she fell into the flames.

* * *

><p><em>A 12 year old Bonnie came home from school. She opened the door to her house and looked around wondering where everybody was at.<em>

_"Oh yeah," Bonnie said smiling to herself, "Mom had to work late and Dads not home yet."_

_She plopped down on the couch, "That means I'll have the house to myself for a while." Something bright caught her eye and she turned her head to the coffee table._

Why is that here?_ Bonnie thought._

_She didn't know why she felt a strange attraction to these little things, but she couldn't help it._

_Something was wrong with her._

_She picked up the lighter and started to flick it on and off, she felt as if she could watch the flame burn for- ever and never get bored. She remembered one time it got so bad after school she broke into the janitors closet and took the cleaning supplies. The extra flammable kind. And burnt down an entire tree-granted it was kind of small but still-but then it started to rain. She remembered coming home so angry that she yelled at her mom, for the first time, then bursting into tears afterward because she didn't know what was wrong with._

_She struggled to put the lighter down but was distracted from her conflict when she heard noises from up- stairs. She jumped up and ran up-stairs as quietly as she could._

_She heard giggling, and moaning, and groaning coming from her parents' room. She gagged as she put together what was going on behind the door. She turned around to walk back down the stairs but remembered her mother wasn't supposed to be home. Curiosity and trepidation overwhelmed her as she flung the door open to see her father all over some strange women._

_"What the hell?" Bonnie screamed. She was of well age to know what was going on in this room was not right. There was one person her father should be with and that's her mother._

_"Bonnie wait!" Her father called as she ran from the room._

_The strange women frantically wrapped herself up in sheets as the man she cheated on her own husband with was trying to pull on a pair of pants._

_"Stay here, I'll be back," Bonnie's father said as he rushed put the door._

_"Bonnie! Sweetie come out," he attempted to coax Bonnie out of her room._

_On the other side of the door Bonnie was huddled in the corner of her room crying her eyes out._

_No, no. This couldn't be happening, I can't. I just can't, it's too much. These words were on repeat in Bonnie's skull and she couldn't even think of anything else._

_Except fire._

_It was the one thought Bonnie's mind could grasp. The one thing Bonnie could hold on to as it seemed her world was falling apart. With new found strength she stopped the trembling in her bones and walked at her room, past her father who was trying to get her to listen to him to no avail, into a closet where she knew her family kept the gasoline._

_And she set it all alight. Her entire house._

* * *

><p>Dr. Dulce watched Damon convulse spastically as an aftershock of his treatment. She had missed Damon like this, he had so many interesting facial expressions throughout the procedure. It was all quite wonderful to watch.<p>

You could always count one Damon to put on the best show.

Someone knocked at the door frantically. Dr. Dulce turned around wondering who could be in this part of the institution at such a late hour. She slide open a small window that was attached to the door.

"What do you want?" she snapped. It was one of her personal guards, one of the few people who knew what was really happening behind this door.

"There's been a fire in sector Q. The entire west wing is being evacuated," he said curtly.

"A fire?" Her eyebrows rose, "Well come and get Damon then, he's in no state of walking."

She swung the door open to let the white clad man through. He picked up Damon's trembling body with no effort at all. They quickly exited the room and met up with everyone else in the courtyard.

Matt was sitting quietly next to a perpetually sobbing Caroline whilst Rebekah was staring at them both with a annoyed gaze.

"Weee Oooo Weee Oooo. I'ma fireman, I will put out the fire!" Alaric chortled as he ran around in a circle.

"That's a police car," Jeremy supplied.

"DAMN IT!"

Dr. Dulce motioned for the man to lay Damon down on a bench then over to where she saw the other doctors speaking to the police.

"Yes, everyone was in the dinning hall getting ready for lunch when we heard the fire alarm go off," Dr. Jonah said to the overly plump police man.

"And you believe it was the girl who did it," he motioned behind him where paramedics were tending to Bonnie.

So it was Bonnie Bennett who started the fire, Dulce thought.

"Well yes," Now it was Dr. Julian who spoke up. "Some of our staff was walking by her room when the alarm sounded. They said they found her unconscious holding a lighter."

The cop nodded and wrote down what the doctor had said to him. "After she gets the all clear we'll take her down town for questioning."

Dr. Jonah shook his head, "You can't. She's in here because she has a mental illness and the effects of that illness is what you see today. She's under our care until she gets better, for lack of a better way to put this she's exempt from minor ways of the law."

The cop rolled his eyes. "Fine less work for me," he said before walking off.

Dr. Julian sighed as his eyes wandered towards Bonnie's limp body stretched across a gurney.

"So," Dr. Dulce started. "Bonnie Bennett started the fire. How wonderful."

"We do not need this right now," Dr, Jonah bite out. "We already have enough to deal with without you running your mouth."

Dulce put her hand over her heart in mock offense. "How rude, besides I don't see how it's my fault Julian can't keep his charges in line."

Before Jonah could say anything Dr. Julian spoke up. "Speaking of charges where is Damon?"

Dr. Dulce pointed over to where Damon lay. He didn't shake was much anymore. Maybe just a twitch here and spasm there.

"What's the matter with him?" Julian demanded.

"He's just tired that's all. It's the side effects of the treatment."

"What treatment?" Dr. Jonah asked this time.

"As I told Julian; I'll tell you once he starts getting better."

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the next morning with a hazy feeling that was settled deep within his brain everything was a little blurry but Damon figured it would wear off after a while.<p>

It didn't.

The hazy feeling stayed with him throughout the morning. It didn't go away when the nurses came shove that damn needle in his arm, it didn't go when he took a shower, and it sure as hell didn't go away when he was sent down to breakfast.

Not to mention it was accompanied with a searing migraine and it didn't help that the people around him wouldnt shut up about some stupid fire.

Wait, fire?

He was about to ask about it when a sharp pain flashed through his skull, making him wince and grind his teeth.

"I can't believe he fire had to be in _my _room though. None of the other rooms got burnt, it's not fair!" Caroline was close to hysterics.

"Your overreacting," Matt said as he pushed his pancakes around on his plate. "At least you weren't in there."

"But still-"

"What fire?" Damon cut her off after his pain had past.

Caroline explained slash complained about her room going up in flames, exspecially when she had just drawn a new picture and was going to give it to Tyler for being transferred to the East Wing.

"But," Matt started when Caroline was finally done. "She fails to see that her or Bonnie weren't caught up in it."

_Bonnie_, Damon thought. Guilt clutched his chest as he thought of the green eyed girl. He didn't mean to kill her-if what Dr. Dulce said was true- but...

He felt no joy at this, the normal vacancy in his heart was not filled by this news. Normally he relished in the kill- he lived for it, bled for for it. But his Bonnie? No.

"Where is Bonnie anyway?" Jeremy asked. The table looked at Damon questioningly, which he ignored.

Caroline spoke up, "I don't know, I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday."

Two days? Two days since she's been dead? Two days since he killed her? When were they going to let everybody know, so they can tell them to stay clear of Damon, since he was back to his murderous ways.

Now that Bonnie was gone there was nothing, he shook his head. Now that he _killed _Bonnie there was nothing. First Stefan-God that seemed so long ago, Damon mused. When Stefan died Bonnie was his light and now he'd put her out.

Then Matt said something and everybody laughed, even Rebekah. And juts like that everything was forgotten, Caroline wasn't complaining and Matt ate his food. No longer caring about the fire or Bonnie or the fact that his little brother had just died a couple of days ago.

They were a bunch of simply people weren't they, simply people with issues that drove them insane bit by bit. Until there was nothing left but pure animalism- uncouth beings with no purpose other than to survive.

And animals needed to be put down, Damon thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was not one point and I apologize for that but oh well.<strong>


	12. Chapter 13

**Wasn't comic-con just the best!**

* * *

><p>"I'm in a 'sylum tryna go home! All of my mind I spennnt on you! If happy ever after did exist Twilight wouldn't be as cool as this! All those purple pills are full of shit! One more fucking needle I'll be sick!" Alaric sang with enthusiasm.<p>

"Oh God Alaric! Stop!" Caroline whined.

"Seriously Ric, first Thrift Shop and now Payphone?" Matt said while flipping through channels.

"All of you shut up!" Rebekah snapped. "My brother is coming today and I wont have you imbeciles bothering him."

Everyone shut up. Except Alaric.

* * *

><p>Damon had been in his room for days, refusing to come out for any reason other than to pee. Because when you have to go-you have to go. And there was no way he was taking a crap in his room.<p>

He wasn't taking Bonnie's supposed death very well and his migraine had barely dwindled down to dull headache. He remembered Dulce's treatments from when he first got here, and he knew she barely gad the electricity set on low.

More important than that was the guilt. The terrible guilt was literally eating away at him. Bonnie was the first person he'd ever made a connection with, and he was the first person Bonnie ever made a connection with in a long time. And he gave her the ultimate betrayal.

And the worst part was that everyone was acting like everything was fine. And that pissed him of to no end. It pissed him off more than the fact that Katherine was still breathing, and that was saying a lot. It's like they all forgot about Bonnie-like she was a toy that someone lost but didn't bother to look for. And Julian was making it worse by asking how he felt about what happened with Bonnie. It made Damon want to repeatedly hurt Julian just so he wouldn't have to hear her name come out of his mouth ever again.

All these thoughts were running around Damon's head, crushing any semblance of rationality he had. And it was making him angrier by the second.

He laid down on the middle of the floor and looked up at the stark white ceiling. Trying to imagine he was laying in the middle of a road staring up at the night sky.

It wasn't working.

He squeezed his eyes shut. _God I miss Bonnie._

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're awake." Was the first Bonnie heard when she woke up from her clouded slumber.<p>

Bonnie focused on the girl in front of her, she looked familiar. What was her name? Jolly? Molly? Polly?

"I'm Holly. Do you remember me? I volunteer at the asylum. I also volunteer here, I do that at a lot of places," the girl-Holly- laughed nervously.

Bonnie look around and was pleasently surprised that the walls surrounding her were not white. They were a sort of pale green. Maybe mint or a pear-ish color. She knew to an average person this was no big deal but to her it was wonderful . It was the most color she'd seen on anything. Sure she had different color shirts but she'd never seen green this way before. She briefly thought it was a new color but back tracked when she realized how stupid she sounded.

And then there was a hand waving in her face.

"I'm taking you didn't get any of what I said," Holly surmised.

_That is correct_, Bonnie thought.

"Well, do you remember starting that fire, because that's why you're here. You inhaled a lot of smoke and had some mild burns. That's why your at a hospital hospital instead of the med bay at the institute."

Fire...that fire was one of the best things she had seen in her life. It was bright, it was hot, it was all the things a fire typically was. And that was the best part.

It was constant so you always knew what to expect out of it. There were no surprises-just fire.

It was fire that didn't try to choke her to death when she went to go visit it. It was fire that didn't deceive her into believing it was something it wasn't. It was fire who didn't have piercing blue eyes and midnight black hair.

Nope. That was Damon freaking Salvatore. A man whom she now hated.

Holly kept talking like Bonnie was listening, "You should probably be able to go back later today. Your injures weren't life threatening and worst of them have healed."

Bonnie wasn't even pretending to listen anymore, she was too bust contemplating how to burn Damon's room down with him in it.

Holly continued, "So yeah you should be fine." she glanced at Bonnie, "And then Dumbledore rose from the ashes and proclaimed 'you shall not pass!' And Katniss found out the man she kissed was her brother. After that a strange girl yelled 'she doesn't even go here' and Bella lived happy ever after with Dimitri."

When that still didn't get a response Holly snapped her fingers in Bonnie's face, losing all patience for protocol.

"I know you didn't get any of that so I'm just gonna leave, have the doctor explain to to you later ok?" she said as she stormed off through the door.

Wrong, Bonnie got the jist of that; she was leaving later and as a added plus she found out a way to destroy Damon with the wonders of flame.

* * *

><p>"Damon! You finally decided to join us," The surprise in Dr. Julian's voice was barely hidden. Everyone was in the lounge playing what looked like gold fish. And Julian was winning.<p>

Damon was fed up and couldn't stand to be in his room anymore, once he realized that was the place he apparently killed her, he just couldn't be in there anymore. So he settled on finding distraction and entertainment in the form of nut jobs.

"Oh look whose come out. The vampire has finally decided to come out in the light." Rebekah teased.

"Shut it Blondie 2.0," Damon snapped and flopped down on the couch.

Dr. Julian quite his game of cards and sat next to Damon, "So, what brings you out Damon?"

"I didn't realize every time I walked into a room I'd be questioned."

"Not every time," Julian ignored his rudeness.

"It feels like every time."

Julian was about to say something when Nurse Danielle walked in with a very interesting person.

Damon looked at Julian's shocked face and hoped with all his might that the person that was doing this was Bonnie, because everyone knew coming back from the dead was the ultimate way to shock a person.

But he was filled with disappointment when all he was met with a stupid British speaking lunatic.

"Klaus what are you doing back? You only been gone for a couple weeks." Dr. Julian got up to shake his hand.

They conversed for a while before Rebekah look up from her losing to see that her beloved brother had come to visit her.

"Niklaus!" the ran up to her brother with pure joy in her eyes. But Klaus had a little something darker in his eyes that no one seemed to notice.

Julian allowed Rebekah to pull Klaus into her room with a shake of his head and a amused smile on his face.

What Damon didn't understand was why Julian seemed so happy for them. Yeah they were siblings, yeah their mother somehow managed to bribe the ward into letting her son go home and Rebekah hadn't seen him for a while. But its not that Klaus was _dead _or anything unlike Bonnie and Stefan. And the fact that Rebekah was so happy to see him even though she _knew_ he was perfectly fine irritated him to no end. He didn't get the pleasure of seeing a loved one after they'd been away for a while. He didn't get to pull his brother off into his room so they could reconnect. No all he got was dead people. Dead people who couldn't say hi when he walked by, dead people who couldn't hug him when he walked up to them, dead people who couldn't ignore him when he was being irritating.

And frankly he didn't think Rebekah should have that either.

So he got up with all intentions of paying the Mikaelsons a little visit. Where was fire poker when you needed it?

He kinda remembered Julian asking where he was going and him replying with something gross and inappropriate-and in his opinion hilarious. But the edges of his vision were turning red and he couldn't really focus on anything other than getting to Rebekah and Klaus. Their sibling-ness was grating on his nerves and he couldn't handle it. Why was she so happy anyway? She had at least _three _more brothers! Seriously!

But when he got to Rebekah door all the red clouding his brain went away and was replaced with confusion. There were...moans? And grunts coming from inside Rebekah's room, maybe some whimpers. Did she have a secret friend in there...or was it?

Damon jiggled the door handle and all sounds immediately stopped. And they started again but moans where replaced with rustling of fabric and curse words.

Damon had a shit eating grin plastered on his. So this is why Rebekah was so happy when her big brother came to visit her. Everything about this smelled of black mail, and, well, sex.

The door finally ripped opened to reveal a tear stained Rebekah and a angry Klaus. Damon's grin stayed in place as he lean back against the wall.

"Well what do when have here?" Damon said.

"Silence Salvatore, don't you have somewhere to be?" Klaus was grinding his teeth together.

"I don't know Mikaelson," Damon's look turned thoughtful, "Don t you have something better to do besides bang your sister?"

Klaus's answer was a rushing fist towards Damon's head. He managed to dodge the fist but not the tackle that threw him to the ground. At that point it was full blown fight. The rush was pleasant, Damon thought somewhere in the back of his mind, but watching the light fade from his eyes would be better. But it never got to that point because Dr. Jonah happened to be walking down that exact hallway and managed to pull the two killers apart with mild effort.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Jonah asked outraged.

Damon was about to say something when Rebekah opened her brother fucking lips. "K-Klaus was just finishing his visit when Damon came and attacked him," she said unsteadily.

Damon put his hand on his chest in mock sincerity, "I wonder never," he even batted his eye lashes for added effect.

Jonah looked at him like he dared him to lie again.

Forget the black mail. "Hey, I may not be perfect but at least I'm not screwing my sister."

Rebekah gasped, Klaus clenched his fists, and Dr. Jonah stared slack jawed at the Mikaelsons.

"Explain." the Doctor order when he finally regained his senses.

When they didn't answer Damon spoke up, "Did you know they've been having sexapades. You know sexual escapades? It was punny wasn't it?" he smirked.

"Damon an accusation of this-" Damon cut Jonah off.

"Well why don't you ask the only two silent ones in this conversation, I'm sure they could shed some light on this sticky situation." the shit eating grin was back.

There was prolonged silence and then the only noise was soft foot steps walking down the hall.

"Great another person to see how fucked up you two are!" Damon could easily admit that he was way to excited about this then he should be. But when he turned around the wasn't a doctor or a gossiping nurse like he had been hoping for. It was the last person he excepted to see and he couldn't began to explain how he felt when he saw her. It was like he was seeing a ghost

She stopped upon meeting his eyes and she seem to be mentally preparing herself for what was about to come. She was nervous and determined all in one.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was weird O.o But i think we may have found out why Rebekah is crazy...<strong>


End file.
